CINDERELLA........HOGWARTS STYLE
by jayney1
Summary: it's my first fanfic..............SO READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

CINDERELLA… HOGWARTS STYLE

CINDERELLA… HOGWARTS STYLE!

CHAPTER ONE –

We've never written a fan fiction before so we hope you like it.

Disclaimer: the characters not our own they are great J.K.Rowlings except for the narrator, Producer and us they are our own characters.

PRODUCER: They came in for the audition and now the characters have been chosen for the Cinderella play: 

QUEEN- Lily Potter's ghost 

KING- James Potter's ghost 

Prince- Harry Potter

Cinderella- Ginny Weasley 

Two stepsisters- Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger 

Stepmother- Lord Voldermort

Husband- Professor Dumbledore 

Fairy godmother- Moaning Myrtle

Narrator: Once upon a time in a far away land…

Harry: what, why are you starting like that? Can't we start with something a little more dramatic?

Narrator: Heh I'm just sticking with the script if you want to change it ask the authors of this fan fic!

Harry: well

Caitlin/Adrian (_we are the authors of this fan fic_): NOOOOO!!!!! Now go and get into your prince costume

_Harry walks away muttering something like_ "AVADA KADAVRA"

Caitlin: I heard that!

Narrator: as I was saying…once upon a time in a far away land lived a man, who married a proud woman,

Voldermort: why do I have to be a woman?

Adrian: well when you came in for the audition you said you would only play the "bad guy" and since there are no "bad guys" in this story, this was the only other spot the "bad girl"

Voldermort: OOHHH! _Placing the wig back on his head_

Dumbledore: why do I have to marry lord voldermort?

Voldermort: because I know you'll just love my homemade pumpkin pies!

Dumbledore: Caitlin, Voldermort is scaring me!And I hope that's not the reason I have to marry Lord Voldermort

Caitlin: well your character dies in the story and you are 200 and something years old so we were hoping if you'd have a heart attack on stage to make it look more realistic.

Dumbledore just got kind of majorly jarted up

_ _

Caitlin: so are you happy to die on stage

Dumbledore: well I have always wanted to die a star (_looking dreamily into the air as if to remember something) _

_ _

Voldermort now getting quite bored with all the chitchat lights dumbledore's robes on fire,this courses dumbledore to scream and start running around like a maniac.

Voldermort: sorry honey

Narrator: as I was saying… this proud women had two ugly and spiteful daughters

Ron and Hermione enter stage 

Caitlin: I know right now you are saying Ron in a dress that is disgusting and all round disturbing but in previous fan fics I've read Ron says that he would much rather be a girl, so heres his chance!!!!!!!!

_ _

_Ron taps Hermione on the shoulder and says _does this dress make my boobs look big!

Hermione: there are a bit crooked

Ron: oh thanks_ and starts bashing his boobs into place_

_ _

Narrator: ri-ight anyway the husbands daughter was kind and pretty.

Ginny weasley walks on stage 

Narrator: After the husband died

Adrian: pssst dumbledore this is your part

Dumbledore: oh right… ow ow my heart I think I am having a heart attack _then collapses on the floor dead!_

Everyone: YA DUMBLEDORES DEAD!!!!!!

Narrator: after the old bag died *cough cough * the stepmother was left in charge, she was jealous of the pretty girl so she dressed her in rags and made her do house work.Because the pretty girl rested by the chimney among the cinders, she was called Cinderella.

Adrian: I would be jealous too if I saw a body like that!!!!

Ginny blushes the same colour as her fiery red hair.

_ _

_ _

I know right now you are saying ri-ight but all the Cinderella plays I've seen are soooo boring so I decided to add the Hogwarts characters into it.

So do like it so far please r&r and tell us if you want another chapter.

Bye!_ _


	2. mmmmmmm.......Voldie!!!!!!!!!!!

We are so glad you liked the first chapter here's the second chapter

We are so glad you liked the first chapter here's the second chapter!

CINDERELLA…HOGWARTS STYLE

CHAPTER 2

Narrator: one day the stepsisters received an invitation by airmail.

Hedwig fly's in and drops an invitation to a ball on the floor 

Narrator: it said that the prince was having a ball and every girl was invited to honour the prince.

Ron: the prince… the prince (_in an excited girl tone_) wait a second doesn't that sound a little girlish! Oh well (_shrugging his shoulders and continues to act like a sugar-plum fairy_)

Hermione starts acting like Ron but she doesn't look as bad because she's a GIRL! 

_ _

Narrator: as the two stepsisters danced around acting like… I don't want to know! The stepmother reread the invitation.

Voldermort: it say's here that every girl is invited…

Ginny: oh stepmother please may I go…

Voldermort: but you have nothing to wear so if you can find something to wear before we leave then you can come…YOU TWO OVER THERE SHUTUP!

Caitlin and Adrian: hey how come we're not in this chapter!

Voldermort: because we rule and you suck!

Caitlin: heh voldie if your not careful I will delete you from this story!

Adrian: my tummy is grumbling… I'm really hungry!

Caitlin: Adrian why did you eat hedwig!

Adrian: I ate hedwig… oh I thought he was chicken! Mmmmmmmmmmm chicken! (_With that Adrian jumped up from where he was sitting and started singing "I feel like chicken tonight!"_

_ _

_Ron whispers something while pointing his wand at Adrian_

_Suddenly there is a puff of smoke and now as well as Adrian dancing on stage he is also dressed in a chicken suit._

_ _

Caitlin: this is getting out of hand! STOP!

Everybody freezes 

_ _

Caitlin: Ron reverse the spell…NOW!

Ron: oh alright but it was just getting funny

Ron reverses the spell and everyone and everything is back to the way it was… 

_ _

Adrian: but I'm still hungry!

Voldermort: yes me too! Lets go to McDonalds 

Adrian: ok then I can get one of those new chicken Mcwrap…mmmmmmmm chicken! We will be back soon!

Ron: oh great who going to do my nails for the ball.

Hermione: yeh and who's going to help me put sleekeazy hair potion on my hair, I look like I have a mop on my head, you know I can't do it without help and mothers gone so Ginny help me NOW!

Ginny: stop acting like a spoilt BEEP you BEEPEN BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: finally it's my turn to speak! After Adrian was over his chicken craving (mmmmmmmmmm chicken) and after he and lord voldermort left to go to McDonalds and after Ginny carmed down from her burst of outrage, she helped Ron and Hermione get ready for the ball.

Ginny: ok…you are all ready for the ball

Hermione: Great lets go!

Ron: I can't wait to see the prince… wait we can't go mother isn't here!

Suddenly Adrian bursts though the doors with tomato sauce all over his shirt

Hermione: Great you're here! Where's mother? 

Adrian: mmmmmmm Voldermort. He's got such a tender bbrrrrrrrrrrrresst!

Caitlin: what are you saying Adrian? Did you eat lord Voldermort!

Adrian: well there was a long queue at McDonalds and I was getting kinda hungry so I ate lord Voldermort. With tomato sauce he tastes pretty good!

Caitlin: Adrian you are really sick!

Hermione: who's going to replace mother 

Hagrid: I will… come on daughters lets go to the ball!

Hermione and Ron: HAGRID… oh well let's go! Bye Ginny!

Ginny: wait I thought I was coming!

Hagrid: I changed my mind! 

You like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R


	3. cinderella...hogwarts style chapter 3

CIDERELLA…HOGWARTS STYLE

CIDERELLA…HOGWARTS STYLE

CHAPTER 3

Here's the 3rd chapter hope you like it as much as the first 2 chapter!

Disclaimer- this is where we left off the stepsisters and the stepmother left to go to the ball

Narrator- the stepsisters left with the new and improved (well maybe not improved) stepmother.Ginny was left at home again!

Ginny- oh great I spent all that time helping the get dressed and making them look pretty which is hard to do believe me, anyway I did it so I could go to the ball and they used me *mumbling* you little pieces of crap!!!!!

Narrator- Ginny walked out into the garden

Ginny- what am I suppose to do now!

Caitlin- CRY YOU IDIOT LIKE IT SAYS IN THE SCRIPT!!!!!!

Ginny- I don't want to cry I AM PISSED OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Caitlin- CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny- ok! Ok! *sarcastically* BOO! HOO!

Narrator then she heard a moaning from the toilet

Katherine (another author of this fanfic)- what the @*?$! is going on in there!!!!!!!!!1

Adrian peered around the toilet door, he had silver kiss marks on his face and down his neck

Adrian- hi, oh could you wait just one minute

Caitlin Ok then but we don't have all night.

Ten minutes later 

Caitlin- hurry up Adrian

Adrian- ok ok!

Narrator- suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a ghostly fairy appeared with a toilet brush in her hand

Ginny- who are you? 

Moaning Myrtle- I am your fairy godmother

Ginny- but you're a ghost

mm- so!

Ginny- you're kinda fat!

mm- I know but I love that Cadbury chocolate… anyway I came here to help you get to the ball

Ginny- how?

mm- well first we need a pumpkin, just wait a second _she put her silvery hand into her pocket and pulls out a mobile phone _dial-a-pumpkin always works for me, "yes can I have one pumpkin please thank you bye"

_hagrid walks on stage_

_ _

hagrid- who ordered a pumpkin?

mm- I did can you please put it to the left of the tree over there

Hagrid- yeah, alright (he puts it to the right)

mm- uh thanks

_Everyone remains motionless_

_ _

Hagrid- so did I tell you about the time I wrestled a flobber worm/ you see it all started when I was our for a walk see and I-

Mm- Hagrid! Can we get on with this!

Hagrid-…and he had me in a headlock, so I pulled out my magic umbrella and he ate that too-

Mm- SERCURITY!!!!!!!!!

Here come the little jerry Springer men in the black "T's" 

_ _

Hagrid- ok I'm leaving!

Mm- ok where was I? Oh yes that's right ok lets make this pumpkin into a carriage!

Narrator- there was a puff of smoke and there standing before them was a beautiful carriage

Mm- ok that's done, now we need something to pull it

Fred/George- will we do!

Above in the starry sky appeared the Gryffindor Quittich team 

_ _

Mm- yes you can pull it! You're all ready to go Ginny

Ginny- what about my cloths, I look like crap!

Mm- oh you do look a bit shabby, ok I'll wave my toilet brush and "accioball gown"

Narrator- there was a flash of light from her toilet brush and a beautiful ball gown landed in her hands

Ginny oh fairy godmother its baeutiful1

Mm- there's only one problem you must be home by 12 o'clock

Ginny- ok ok thank you…Fred, George let's go 

The carriage lifts off the ground and flew towards the castle to the ball.

Hope you like it sorry I took so long. The 4th chapter is coming soon.


End file.
